


Raw Ribs (J2)

by CallmeG



Series: Supernatural RPF [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Good times, J2, M/M, Sickfic, That one story Jared told about raw ribs, That's what the ep was called I think, Vomiting, Wishful Thinking?, emeto, mentions of vomit, season 4 I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeG/pseuds/CallmeG
Summary: I edited the story slightly because I was in a J2 mood. There will be a non-J2 version! It should be posted right after this… if I get my shit together heh.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, j2 - Relationship
Series: Supernatural RPF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Raw Ribs (J2)

**Author's Note:**

> "What do you do when you drink?"   
Followed by everyone's favourite story about Jared eating raw ribs and being so sick he couldn't film, although he was very muchly determined to. Yes, this happened. 

**Link to video [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfnK5udWtEM)**

The amount of alcohol consumed between the two of them was a considerable amount; Jensen had behaved and hadn't had as much to drink compared to his usual night out- a new one for him. Jared, on the other hand, would be feeling it tomorrow when he realised how much he'd been drinking. According to his claims, he had "four- maybe five- beers, and a shot of whiskey." But that was a little inaccurate by Jensen's more sober memory.

"Jare; it's late."

"Yeah, I know. Go to bed, I'm gonna eat and then crash probably."

"We _just_ ate!"

"So?"

Jared fixed Jensen with a confused look before he got up from the island counter stool to stagger over with his long legs to the fridge, digging around. Jensen sighed, waving him off.

"Casting call at 12 man, don't stay up super late."

"You sound like mama Padalecki"

Jared turned to shoot Jensen a cheeky grin and Jensen rolled his eyes in return, heading up the stairs to their (now shared) bedroom. The dogs, both asleep in the lounge room, had been fed before they left so Jared abandoned his mission of food for a moment to check his fur babies. Sadie was asleep with her head on Harley's back, Harley's tail resting on her side. Upon hearing Jared Sadie looked up but seemed uninterested in greeting him, going back to sleep. Jared snorted, crouching to give her a gentle head rub.

"Good girl, Sadie."

Now; back to the mission for food.

The ribs in the container in the bottom of the fridge looked good- they smelled even better and Jared's intoxicated mind automatically assumed Jensen had cooked them when he'd had a late casting call a couple of days ago. Without thinking he pulled them out and took a seat at the island, tearing into the ribs. Before he knew it, the entire container of marinated ribs was gone and Jared's stomach was finally content. He quickly rinsed the container and locked up before heading upstairs to collapse into bed with Jensen.

Jensen felt the weight of Jared sitting on his side of the bed and lifted his arm just enough for Jared to climb into position when he was ready, resting his head on Jensen's chest. Being two young adults, slightly drunk and completely in love they'd usually make out until they fell asleep, but both were exhausted and passed out within seconds of cuddling up.

The feeling of Jared moving around woke Jensen and he opened his eyes to complete darkness, spotting Jared sitting on the side of the bed hunched over. Jensen's first instinct was that he'd had one of his nightmares and he crawled closer to touch his shoulder. Right before he made contact Jared threw his head forward and vomited once, twice, three times. His throat tightened between heaves, stomach clenching as he rode the waves of nausea. Jensen swore under his breath and got off the end of the bed, snatching up the bin usually containing paper in the corner of their room. Realising it was empty and lined with a plastic bag he handed it to Jared who clutched it to his chest, swearing and spitting as he leaned against Jensen for support. Jensen glanced at the time- 6:45 am- and groaned, rubbing Jared's back.

"You're okay, breathe. Deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth."

Jared's breath was coming out between startled sobs, and when he felt safe he pushed the bin away, swiping a hand under his eyes.

"D'you think you're done, Jare?"

"Mm. Needa shower... my breath smells like ass."

"We all know you're partial to ass, Jared," Jensen joked, glancing up to check if he got a response from Jared. He didn't.

"Okay, steady, here... take it easy."

Jensen stepped into the shower first before using his body as a steady support system for Jared to come in. Jared stood under the spray for a couple of seconds, bathing in the warm water, before he looked at Jensen.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. How are you feeling now, any better?"

"Not yet..."

Jared cracked an eye open to look at Jensen who seemed to be holding back a smile.

"Jared Padalecki, I was gonna wash your hair anyway."

Jared sent Jensen a brief smile, leaning back against the shower wall for a moment to get his strength back.

"God, I didn’t think I drank that much..."

"I can tell. Here."

Jensen tilted Jared's head back, exposing his jugular and took a moment to kiss it, reminding Jared he was loved. When he'd had enough of that he poured shampoo on to his hands, lathering it into Jared's long hair. The faint smell of sandalwood filled the en-suite and Jensen leaned close to Jared's ear, whispering a song he'd heard somewhere. Jared's entire body began to relax and he reached behind himself to hold Jensen's waist.

"You always sound so good..." He whispered, stepping back into the spray at Jensen's direction. Jensen blushed, running shampoo through his hair.

"You gotta stop building me up like that, I really don't think I could deal with the letdown."

"Why would you be let down?"

Jensen took the spot under the spray to duck the question, Jared watching him questioningly.

"Jen-"

"-Jared."

When Jensen stepped out of the spray Jared took hold of his hands, backing Jensen up against the shower wall. For the first time in a long time, Jensen saw a tiny spark of dominance in Jared's eyes. Jared cupped his cheek, making Jensen meet his gaze.

"Listen to me. You have got talent; a shit ton of it. It kills me you don't see that."

Jensen leaned forward to close the space between them, kiss Jared maybe, before Jared leaned away to vomit near the drain. Immediately Jensen's hand went to his back, grimacing. He'd dodged a bullet there.

"Get it out, Jare."

Football Sunday would forever be one of Jensen's favourite days. Football Sunday always involved lots of good food, good laughs and generally good football.

Despite Jared's upset stomach, he insisted that Jensen at least do some barbecuing that afternoon when they got back. Around 11 am Jensen pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead and got up from their cuddle position in bed, trying to get Jared to rest up so he'd be okay for work.

"Gonna have a look in the fridge, in case we gotta stop at the store on our way home."

"Good idea."

Jared looked small for 6'4, and pale for his usually tanned complexion. Whatever had gotten him had gotten him good, and Jensen felt bad for leaving him, even when it was just for a couple of minutes.

"Bucket's on your side of the bed."

"Gotcha, Jen. I'm good."

Jared sent Jensen a weak half smile, Jensen sighing as he headed down the stairs. Sadie and Harley were standing at the back door begging to be let out and Jensen did just that, allowing them to do whatever doggy thing they had to do. His mind turned to the cooking side of Football Sunday and he immediately brightened. Tom Welling had given them some ribs and they had been marinating in the fridge- they'd be perfect for Football Sunday... well, perfect for Jensen at least. By the look of him, it would be a while before Jared could stomach anything other than water and maybe some ginger ale later. The Pedialyte and Pepto-Bismol would take a little longer to kick in since Jared barfed most of it up within seconds, but they had every hope that he'd be okay for filming. It was supposed to be a shorter day; 6 hours or so, and then back at 3 am to film night shots.

The ribs were nowhere to be seen when Jensen took a look in the fridge, moving around the beer and other beverages that had made its way into their fridge. After a couple of minutes of searching through the fridge, he stepped back, scratching his head in confusion. Turning toward the doorway, he called to his boyfriend.

"Jared!"

"Yeah?"

Jared appeared, blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his face ashen from being sick. Jensen raised an eyebrow at his deteriorating condition but didn't say anything about it, instead gesturing to the fridge.

"Do you know where the ribs Tom gave us went?"

"I ate 'em last night... why?"

"Those... they weren't cooked."

"Oh god."

A gag ripped up Jared's throat and Jensen leapt to grab him by the shoulder, getting him over the sink just in time for a mouthful of last night to gush from his mouth. Deep breaths galore Jared focused on Jensen's hand running in large circles over his back, head over the sink as he heaved.

"The ribs were raw?"

Jensen choked back a laugh, slipping his hand under Jared's shirt to rub his shoulders.

"Yep. Was gonna cook 'em for today's game."

"Aw, shit, Jen-"

"That guilt complex is gonna make you sicker, Jared. Let's get you better before we think about the ribs. Do you think you can straighten up?"

After a moment Jared nodded. He stood to full height and Jensen pressed a hand to his forehead to check for a fever. Nothing.

"Okay c'mon, back to bed with you. I'm gonna have lunch and call Cliff, okay? You can't be on set like this-"

"-Jen, I'm good. I don't have a fever, and the puking's not bad. I wanna go."

Jensen met Jared's gaze as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder, glaring at him.

"Puking's 'not that bad'? Right. Sure. You're still out of breath."

As they made it to their bedroom Jared collapsed on to the bed, covering his eyes.

"I just need some more sleep, I'm good. Don't call Cliff."

Jensen sighed, hands on his hips as he considered his options. Jared was pretty devoted to Sam Winchester; nothing would keep him down, not even rotten food poisoning that made Jensen want to hurl himself when he heard poor Jared trying to empty his already cleaned out stomach. Not a lot made Jensen want to take someone else's pain, but he'd do it in a heartbeat for Jared.

12 rolled around and Jensen bundled Jared, a towel and Jared's headphones into the car beside him as well as their backpacks. Jared curled up against him immediately, resting his head on Jensen's shoulder as he went back to sleep. Jensen made eye contact with Cliff, sending him a look.

"Jared's sick. How far is it to set?"

"About an hour."

"Fucking fantastic. Okay man, let's keep it quick but safe okay?"

"Always, Jensen."

About ten minutes into the drive Jared began to fidget, grabbing Jensen by the shirt as he buried his head into his chest. Jensen immediately curled around him, brushing his thumb over Jared's cheek as he whispered to him. With a mumble from Jared Jensen looked up, calling to Cliff.

"Can we pull over? Jared's got the feeling he's gonna hurl."

"Course."

Cliff pulled over and Jensen leaned to rip open the car door. Jared stumbled out and Jensen caught him by the hips as he heaved multiple times. The gags made Jensen himself curl over his stomach protectively, and he tried not to focus on the fact Jared Padalecki, his god damn lover, had given himself food poisoning eating RAW RIBS.

That was enough to tip Jensen over the edge and he grabbed hold of Jared's belt to keep him steady as he leaned over and gagged. It only took a couple of heaves before he emptied the chicken and salad sandwich he'd had for lunch on to the side of the road. Wiping his mouth he felt Jared's hand on his, detaching him from the grip on his belt.

"I gotcha Jen, I gotcha."

Jensen was shocked to feel Jared protectively curling around him; to the point he couldn't be seen by Cliff. When he straightened they attached properly, Jensen letting Jared bury his head into his shoulder.

"Breathe baby, deep breath," Jensen coached, using one hand to slide under Jared's layers of clothing to feel his back for a fever. When he got an idea of it he pulled away a little, cupping Jared's cheek.

"Let's get to set, okay? Director can decide if you're not going to listen to me."

Jensen managed to get Jared to his trailer without an incident, although Cliff carried a plastic bag as he walked behind them just in case. Jared was almost completely wiped out by the time Jensen managed to get him in the door, and the second he sat him on the couch Jared began to shiver.

"Jack, I don't feel so good..."

"What? Again?"

At that moment there was a knock at the door and one of the medics poked their head in. She frowned and handed Jensen a cheap plastic sick bag he'd seen used on airlines and buses- other places Jared got nauseous. Jensen slipped it to Jared just in time for him to gag and retch into the bag. The violent vomiting after that made the medic push past Cliff to hold Jared's hair back when Jensen grabbed the bag off him to keep it steady. The medic, a warm maternal figure, gently placed a hand on Jared's back and began to gently rub.

"Oh Jared, you've got it pretty bad, huh?"

He couldn't even nod, burying his head back into the bag. Knowing he hadn't been able to digest anything yet, Jensen turned to the medic.

"He ate raw Maui ribs last night; drunk, which doesn't help. He can't keep anything down, no solids and barely water or Gatorade."

The woman hummed, waiting for Jared to finish before she carefully leaned him back.

"I need you to take slow, deep breaths. In through your nose, and out through your mouth. Focus on just pushing air around your body."

The medic turned to Jared's assistant, gesturing to the bed.

"Can you get him a blanket? Then go and grab my medi kit from my car. It's parked outside."

She dashed off and the doc turned her attention back to Jared right in time for the blanket to come over his trembling frame, looking helplessly at Jensen. Jensen sighed, and after throwing away the used sick bag he joined Jared on the couch.

"C'mon man, you're all good remember? It's just a bit of puke, you're gonna be fine."

"I feel like the next time I..."

Jared trailed off, pointing at the bucket now at his feet.

"-that, it's gonna be my intestinal tract."

"Cheer up, Jared. Let's just give this some time."

The assistant returned and the medic quickly put the thermometer in Jared's mouth and did a quick check around his stomach in case it was his appendix- you never know. Jared flopped back against the couch, leaning against Jensen. Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, allowing the medic to grab the thermometer before she went digging around in the pack again. This time she produced some Pedialyte, some Pepto, and a needle. Almost immediately Jared tried to hide, slipping his head behind Jensen's back in an attempt to make himself invisible. Jensen ruffled his hair, moving him to stop hiding.

"C'mon Jare, it's a shot. You're fine with shots."

"Who says?"

"You?"

"I said that?"

Jared looked up, Jensen sending him an amused smile.

"Yeah, babe."

"Oh. Well, I lied."

Jensen snorted, brushing a hand through Jared's fringe.

"I got that."

"We have to give him the shot in the ahhhhhh... in the-"

"-the butt cheek? Really?"

Jensen groaned and Jared swore, burying his head into Jensen's stomach. The medic nodded, running a hand down Jared's back.

"B12 works fastest when it's injected there."

"Shit. Okay. We're good. It's just a needle... in Jared's ass."

Jensen brushed a hand through his cropped hair, looking down when he felt Jared yank his shirt. He sent Jensen a glare.

"In my ass?! Really?"

"Yes, Jared. On your tush."

The medic was already preparing the shot and Jared held his hand out, turning to look at her properly.

"What if we just tried the Pedialyte first? Give it a go?"

"Pedialyte doesn't help with electrolyte loss and dehydration, which is my main concern here."

"Damn it," Jared huffed. He reached for his beanie, shoving it on to keep his hair out of his eyes. He looked up to meet Jensen's gaze and gave him a very cute borderline-Sam Winchester-deadly-puppy-eyes look. Jensen sighed.

"Okay, yes I'll stay. Jesus, I was not expecting to see your ass this morning-"

"-again," Jared coughed, and Jensen didn't have the heart to whack him up the back of the head as he usually would. Dude was smart, even when delirious with food poisoning.

"Jensen, you're needed on set."

Jensen looked up from where he'd finally gotten Jared to fall asleep on the couch, one hand running over his shoulder while the other typed at his phone. His assistant seemed apologetic, and she gestured outside.

"Kim’s directing, he said he'd give Jared as long as he could. Just means they have to do your shots first."

Jensen carefully eased himself from Jared's sleepy grasp, standing and grabbing Dean's jacket. The assistant heaved a sigh of relief.

"We can manage without one lead, but two down? We're in some pretty serious trouble. Supernatural trouble."

Jensen couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay you got me there. I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Jensen."

She left the trailer and Jensen reached for a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down a note for Jared- what to take when, where he was, and who to yell for if he needed him. It was at this point that he knew he'd be a great father someday.

"Cut! That's a wrap!"

Jensen grinned, high fiving one of the guest stars on his way over to his chair. The hair and makeup ladies quickly pounced, touching up the concealer that had the hard job of trying to cover the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and worrying about Jared- so far so good, but they wanted to make sure. Powder was caked on enough to hold everything in place, and he was about to reach for his script when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Jackles."

And okay, there was only one person in the world who could call him 'Jackles' and get away with it.

"Jared, the hell you doing up?"

"I'm okay; for now. The Pedialyte is working."

Jensen turned to see his lover and while he still looked pretty sick, he looked nowhere near as bad as he had that morning but he wasn’t back to normal. Jensen bit his lip, glancing around for a moment before extending an arm.

"C'mere."

Jared ambled over and sat on Jensen's lap, Jensen wrapping his arms around his waist.

"If you start feelin' like you're gonna hurl again, you gotta tell me okay? That's all I ask. I do care about you y'know."

Jared snorted, turning just enough to catch Jensen's lips. Jensen went to pull away when he thanked whatever god there was; Jared had brushed his teeth. This was very okay with him.

"Jare, babe, go get ready. Makeup will want to fix you before you get even remotely close to a camera."

Jared stood to his full height, sending Jensen a cheeky smile that was much more like him as he walked over to the makeup ladies.

"Jared! Glad to see you functioning!"

Jared grinned at Kim Manners, sending him a one-fingered salute.

"Glad to be back Kim."

"Hm, I can tell. Get into position."

Jared stood on his mark, making a face at Jensen.

"After this, we should just fuck each other's brains out."

"Jared, you're going to be lucky if you're not puking your brains out."

Jared waggled his eyebrows and Jensen snorted before taking a deep breath. Dean Winchester mode? Activated.

"Okay boys, let's call it at that. We can do night shots tomorrow night; Jensen you look like you're sleeping standing."

Jensen couldn't even react at that; he just reached out, surprised when Jared's shirt touched his fingertips. Jared got closer and wrapped his arms around Jensen, resting his head on Jensen's.

"Thanks, Kim. I think the meds are startin' to wear off; I could do with some sleep."

Jared speaking vibrated against Jensen, and he reached behind him to squeeze Jared on the hip. Seen by no one, Jared gave Jensen a tug on the belt. Their speechless communication had developed and was now close to flawless, indecipherable to everyone else. Jensen smiled, taking Jared's hand. Moose had big hands, so they seemed to fit perfectly. Strange how the world works.

"C'mon; Cliff is here somewhere."

Arriving home Jensen decided that he and Jared would share the bed again that night, just in case the food poisoning flared up again.

(Also, Jensen just didn't feel like going down to the basement)

(Okay, and Jared's king-sized bed was more comfortable)

As they crawled under the clean sheets, courtesy of Jensen while Jared showered, Jared immediately reached for Jensen.

"I owe you one."

"No shit you owe me one. I expect a cooked breakfast and a blow job."

"With my gag reflex right now? Dream on."

The pair laughed, Jensen, letting Jared rest his head on his chest. His hand instinctively began to run through the growing locks, and it grew quiet in the darkness. Jensen squeezed Jared's bicep, curling around him.

"But seriously; wake me up if you feel like you're gonna hurl again."

“Yeah yeah, I know.”


End file.
